


a monkeys paw kind of situation

by leedeeloo



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Alternate Ending, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: What if, instead, Peter got the win instead? What if he got what he wanted?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	a monkeys paw kind of situation

And, finally, it was what Peter wanted. He wanted to  _ win _ . He wanted quiet. He wanted everyone to look at him, to see him. 

He’d gotten his precious win. He’d pinned Brandon.  _ He got what he wanted _ . 

He stood, raising his arm before the ref even met him, smiling-- grimacing, really-- into the empty arena. Of course no one cheered; no one was there to. He expected the quiet.

He didn’t expect the silence.

Not a single person at the barricades made a sound. No good natured clapping, no booing, not the slightest sound. 

Peter looked back across the ring, to Brandon, to where he’d pinned him, only to see he’d already rolled off, and was walking away, to the side of the stage. He spun in a little circle, watching every spectator do the same, silently turn and leave him. 

It was everything he wanted. He  _ won _ , it was quiet, he finally,  _ finally _ , proved himself.

And all he had left to show for it was himself.


End file.
